Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet
by Relised
Summary: The fall could have killed him. And in the middle of the Final Battle, maybe that would have been better. But now, Draco Malfoy is paralyzed from the waist down, is in a new relationship with Harry Potter that no one believes in, and he hates himself.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter_.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Endings are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet: Chapter 1<strong>

The fire licked around him as Harry tightened his grip on the borrowed broom. He saw a flash of white and was relieved to see the blonde from Draco's head coming closer.

"Help!" Draco screamed as Ron pulled Blaise onto his broom. The table Draco was perched on wobbled dangerously before tipping over onto its side. Draco screamed and barely grasped onto the edge as the entire tower shook. "Potter, please!"

Harry swallowed thickly as he swooped in closer. He could smell the burnt wood below him and the flamers were so close he feared the broom would catch on fire. He reached his right hand out, grasping the broom tighter with his left. Draco looked up, fear etched into his pale face. His steel blue eyes flicked back and forth between the table he was depending on and Harry's reached out hand.

"Come on, Malfoy!" Harry screamed, sweat pouring off his face from the heat.

"It's too far," Draco whimpered and Harry stretched his arm out further.

"You can do it, Draco" Harry said, trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice. Draco stretched his long, shaking arm out and grasped Harry's hand tight. Due to the sweat, he slipped once before tightening his grip. The tower wobbled again before collapsing. Draco shrieked as Harry pulled hard, pulling the blonde to the broom. The broom was almost too small for the both of them, and Draco was perched far too close to the edge.

"Get us out of here, Potter!" The blonder cried, burying his face in Harry's back. "Please!"

Harry flew as fast as he could to the tall doors. He could hear Hermione and Ron screaming his name, which turned out to be a blessing since he couldn't see where he was going. The flames were closing in on the pair faster and faster and Harry was almost to the door when it happened. Draco slipped.

"Draco!" Harry cried, barely catching the blonde's hand in time. Draco gripped hard on Harry's hand, his pale face locked in fright. Harry tried to drop the broom lower but the flames prevented him from doing so. He could see the door; it was so close. He just passed the last of the flames when Draco slipped. Their hands had been too sweaty for Harry to do anything. The broom had still been far too high from the ground and even over the commotion Harry could hear the sickening sound of Draco's spine breaking as he hit the ground.

His heart fell as he swooped to the ground. He could hear Blaise and Hermione screaming Draco's name, but he had no time to look. Harry quickly threw the horcrux into the fire and helped Ron force the heavy doors shut. The Boy-Who-Lived stood panting, his forehead leaning against the worn wood. He could still feel the warmth from the other side and it did nothing to calm the prickling from his scare; Voldemort was close and he knew another piece of soul gone.

"Mate, Malfoy's still alive," Ron whispered, his face extremely pale. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing away from the door.

"Draco, you have to stay still,' Hermione said gently as the blonde moaned in pain. Not for the first time Harry wondered if his best friend would become a healer once this whole war was said and done. That is they even made it through the night. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he lent down next to the boy who had made all the wrong choices. Blaise paced nearby and Harry wondered how long before he left to join the rest of his house in the battle.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry said quietly. His eyes went wide when Draco grabbed his hand and gripped hard.

"I'm scared," the blonde whispered and for the first time Harry saw him for what he was; a seventeen year old who had done what he had to in order to save his family. He was just a kid; they all were. "I want my mum."

"I know, Draco," Harry whispered, reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair away from Draco's sweat covered forehead. He stopped short though when Hermione's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I can't feel my legs," Draco said, his voice filled with panic. "I…I can't move them." Harry swore quietly under his breath and looked at Hermione with his eyes filled with question.

"I don't know what to do!" She said, her voice shrill. Harry shushed her, his green eyes flicking to Draco's worried face. So blushed, lowering her voice. "I've never studied something this advanced before. I don't know if I can fix it. I sent a patronus to Madame Pomphrey but I'm not sure if she got it."

Just as Hermione was trailing off, the nurse rounded the corner at a sprint. Harry had never seen the older woman move so fast in his 7 years at Hogwarts; it was nerve racking.

"Back away! Back away! Don't touch him!" Harry tried to pull his hand away but Draco tightened his grip.

"No!" He moaned and Harry sighed and knelt back down. The mediwitch ran her wand the length of Draco's body, mumbling spells under her breath.

"Not good, not good at all," she said quietly. "His spinal cord is severed. I'm afraid there's nothing to do about that."

"Nothing?" Harry croaked, his eyes flashing to Draco who was now crying quietly. Harry gently squeezed his hand. "We can't just leave him here. There's a war going on!"

"I know that, Mr. Potter," Poppy snapped, her eyes flashing in anger. "And I never said we were leaving here. I'm just saying there's nothing I can do to repair his spinal cord that will return the use of his legs." Draco let out a loud whimper and the nurse gently shushed him. "What I am going to do is put him in a body bind so his spine isn't injured more and transfer him to a safe house. Neither the hospital wing or St. Mungo's is safe for him now."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He watched as the nurse whispered _Petrificus Totalus _and Draco's body snapped together. He whimpered slightly as his grasp on Harry's hand went limp.

"You're going to be okay, Draco," Harry said, glancing over his shoulder as the screams from outside seemed to come closer. "I'll…I'll check on you later, okay?" He slowly climbed to his feet as the nurse quickly prepared a portkey to transfer the injured teen. Apparently with the war going on, Hogwarts didn't prevent the use of portkey to leave. Poppy whispered something to Draco and the boy bit his lip, unable to move his neck to nod.

Harry knew he had to leave but he couldn't convince himself to look away from Draco. This was his fault. He had let go of Draco's hand and he hated himself for it. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him that this was Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. Hell, the boy was even a Death Eater himself at this point. But Harry had never found the white hair and steel blue eyes more attractive and how small the boy sounded made him that much more endearing.

"Harry! We've got to go!" Hermione yelled, and Harry jumped, having forgotten she was there. "We've got to get to the boat house, remember? Nagini?" Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. He gripped his wand tight as he followed his two best friends down the hallway. Just before he turned to at the end of the stairs, he looked back and watched Madame Pomphrey portkey Draco away. Even though Harry was sure he wouldn't make it through the night, he vowed to himself that if he did he would find Draco when this was all said and done.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know where he was nor did he care. Even though Poppy had placed him in a body bind, he could still feel the pain. If he had to describe it, he would say it was worse than the cruciatus curse by far. He wasn't sure how she had done it, but Madame Pomphrey had managed to save him from hitting the ground when the portkey landed. Instead he was hovering slightly above the ground at the mercy of her wand point. She carefully levitated him to a table that had been cleared close by. He whimpered in pain again as she gently lowered him onto the flat surface.<p>

"I want my mum," Draco whispered again, not caring if he sounded like a baby.

"I know, sweetheart. And as soon as we find her I promise we'll get her here. I just need you to bear with me for a little bit, okay? This isn't going to be very pleasant." Draco swallowed the potion she gave him, gasping as the pain in his back felt like fire. He gritted his teeth as the witch pointed her wand at him and twisted her wrist as she mumbled a spell under her breath. It took everything he had not to scream out as the pain intensified. Finally it stopped and Draco was left panting.

"Very good, Draco," The nurse said, her voice bright and cheery. Draco could tell it was fake but he'd take it. Madame Pomphrey had never called him Draco before; it was always 'Mr. Malfoy.' "I've fused your spinal cord back together to start the healing process. I'm now going to place you in a modified body bind. It will keep still while not feeling as restricting as the normal body bind and you'll still have use of your arms." She jabbed her wand at him and Draco could feel his body respond. He couldn't move his neck still, but he could lift his arms. "Now. I'm going to go and make sure there's a bed clear for you and then we'll get you settled. I must be back to Hogwarts soon; I'm sure this battle is far from over."

Draco watched as Madame Pomphrey crossed the room, her head held high as always. He could hear her talking quietly to someone as he tried not to focus on the pain he was still in. A short while later the nurse returned, followed closely by none other than his Aunt Andromeda. He hadn't seen her since he was quiet young and at first he feared it was Bellatrix that was here to take care of him.

"Aunt Andy," he whispered and the woman smiled sadly at him.

"Oh Draco, it's been so long. And I wish it was on better circumstances that I finally got to see you again. I'm so sorry my dear nephew." Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip. "You're going to stay here with baby Teddy and I while everyone else is at the battle. I'll take good care of you."

Madame Pomphrey carefully levitated him up the stairs to a small bedroom with a comfortable bed. She arranged the pillows so they didn't put too much of a strain on his neck and Andromeda carefully covered him with a thick quilt.

"Here is a pain relieving potion, Draco," Madame Pomphrey said as she helped him drink. "It should help dull some of the pain as your body adjusts. There's also a mild sleeping potion mixed in. I'll leave another pain potion with your aunt for when you wake up."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, pulling a face at the horrible taste.

"Yes, yes, well it's only my job. Now, I must be off. I'm sure there are many others who need me by now." Just as Poppy was about to throw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, Draco quietly called out.

"Good luck, Madame Pomphrey. I hope Harry finally defeats him." The nurse smiled sadly as the boy quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled down the stairs of the Headmaster's office, his heart beating out of his chest. As soon as he reached the main floor he scurried to a corner and vomited. He was going to die. That had been the plan the whole time. He had to die so someone else could kill Voldemort.<p>

How had Dumbledore never thought to tell him this? Did he think he would just give up before it was time? Harry did want to die; not now, not like this. He had plans! He wanted to be an auror, have a family, see the world. There were so many things he hadn't done, would never do. He leaned heavily against a window and watched those down below. The Death Eaters had pulled back, giving them time to give Harry up. He watched as the survivors pulled to wounded inside, away from prying eyes.

With a great sigh he pulled his Invisibility cloak out of the sack Hagrid had gave him and through it over his solders. He wouldn't, no couldn't see Hermione and Ron before he left. He couldn't bear to face Ginny or the rest of the Weasley's who had become his family. Harry slowly walked down the stairs and out the front door, his heart beating loudly as if it knew it was about to stop. He couldn't stop his mind from flicking to Draco and how he had promised to check in on him when this was all said and done.

"Well," he thought bitterly, "at least I don't have to tell Ginny I'm gay." And then he laughed. Oh how he would kill to have a life where his only problem was telling his girlfriend he was gay. He stumbled across the front yard, keeping his eyes up to prevent him from seeing the fallen. They had fought for him. They had died for him. Harry didn't want anyone else to die, especially not for him.

As he reached the edge of the woods, he pulled out the snitch. It all made sense now; I open at the close. He placed the gold ball to his lips and whispered "I'm about to die."

Harry knew it was the resurrection stone before he even looked at it. Closing his eyes he turned the red stone in his hand three times. Silently, four figures appeared in front of him; His mother, his father, Remus and Sirius. Harry couldn't stop the sob the escaped his lips. They stayed with him as he marched farther into the woods, just like a lamb going to slaughter.

Voldemort was right where Harry new he would be, surrounded by his followers. Hagrid screamed at him to run, but Harry stood in front of the Dark Lord, his parents still standing guard behind him even though they were invisible to everyone else.

"The Boy Who Lived has come to die," Voldemort sneered, raising his want at Harry. The boy closed his green eyes as the wizard sneered "_Avada kedavra_." Harry fell in a blanket of green light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I know, I have three other stories to finish and I started a new one. Christmas break starts and a week and a half and I promise I'll update more, then. Please review in the meantime. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Endings Are Just Stories That Haven't Ended Yet: Chapter 2<strong>

Harry knew he couldn't have been unconscious long. He stayed still but he could hear Bellatrix screaming as she helped Voldemort to his feet.

"Someone check!" The Dark Lord screamed. "Someone check him, prove he is dead!" Harry could hear soft footsteps padding across the forest floor towards him and he tried in vain to hold his breath. Soft, cold hands carefully poked at his side, moving to run down his face. The body above him leaned forward, her back to the group of Death Eaters she had just left.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered into his ear and Harry gasped quietly. "Is he in the castle? Is he safe?" Harry took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hurt," Harry whispered. "Taken to order safe house." Narcissa whimpered quietly before standing up.

"He is dead." Narcissa walked away faster now, approaching the cheering crowd of Death Eaters. Harry could hear Hagrid sobbing in the background. The giant was ordered forward and he bent down to pick Harry up. His fat tear drops fell heavily on the teen and Harry had to focus to keep his breathing shallow enough so Hagrid couldn't tell. The noises from the school slowly got louder and Harry knew he just had to wait for the right moment.

The screaming was so loud when his friend realized it was him that Harry had to focus on not opening his eyes. He could hear Ginny sobbing and he felt a pain in his chest when he thought about what he was putting her through. He listened hard as Voldemort taunted the members of the Light Side. Nagini hissed loudly somewhere near Hagrid's feet. Harry felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as he began to worry if he could really do this.

Suddenly there was a commotion as Neville managed to do a something no one would ever suspect: pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the old, torn Sorting Hat. The boy screamed as he ran forward and cut the head off of Nagini. Voldemort screamed as his last horecrux died and Harry took that as his sign. He rolled, dropping from Hagrid's arms and falling gracefully to his feet. All of the onlookers-the Light and the Dark side- gasped as Harry pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his jacket.

"Potter," Voldemort said, the Elder Wand held tightly in his pale hand.

"Hello, Tom," Harry said, a cocky tone slipping off his tongue. Voldemort sneered at him. "Get back!" Harry yelled as the Weasley's all approached him. "This is my fight. This had to be me!"

Arthur Weasley pulled his family back, George physically picking Ginny up and pulling her kicking and screaming away. Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Voldemort. They both spoke at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" The red light and green lights from their wands met and held each other somewhere in the middle. Harry held on to his wand tight, struggling to keep his stance. But then something odd started happening; Harry's wand was overpowering the Elder Wand. The Wand that had been Dumbledore's. The wand Draco Malfoy had won from him. And Harry had won Draco's wand for him. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the red light became longer and the green shorter. The Elder Wand flew from Voldemort's hand, backfiring and hitting himself. With a last cry, Voldemort fell, dissolving to dust as he hit the ground.

There was a moment of silence before the scene seemed to explode. The Death Eaters fled the scene as the Light side screamed their praise. Harry's vision swam as the tons of people crowded around him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she pushed through the crowd. Harry reached a hand out to her, just before he fell.

"Mate," Ron mumbled as he caught his much shorter friend. Hermione gasped as she quickly transformed a hair pin into a portkey and pulled them out of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Draco whimpered as he blinked his eyes opened. Although the pain wasn't as intense as it had been when he fell asleep, it was still pretty bad. He tried unsuccessfully to move down further on the bed and punched the mattress in frustration. He sighed and looked up with pitiful eyes as Andromeda entered the room.<p>

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked, gently brushing the hair out of his face. Draco couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"It hurts," he mumbled. "And I'm uncomfortable and can't move down." Andromeda gave him a small smile as she nodded in understanding. She placed the small vial on his bedside table and pulled the blanket down off his body. Draco blushed when he realized she had changed his clothes and put a bed pan under him.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. Before she left Madame Pomphrey explained that because of your injury you can't really feel when you need to use the restroom and she didn't have time to put a special spell into place that would allow you to before she left. This will have to do until she can make it back." Draco closed his eyes and nodded, his pale cheeks tinted red. His aunt gently moved him down further so there wasn't so much strain on his neck and quickly covered him back up.

"Is there any news?" Draco asked quietly, clearing his throat. "With the battle or about mum, Aunt Andy? I thought she'd be here by now." Andromeda gave her nephew a smalls smile.

"I have news on both," She said, sitting gently on the edge of his bed. "The battle is over. Harry has won, the Dark Lord is gone." Draco's eyes welled up with tears again as he smiled.

"It's over," Draco said, his voice cracking. Andromeda squeezed his hand with both of hers. "And mother?"

"I just talked to Professor McGonagoll. Your mother approached her after the rest of the Death Eaters fled. She asked about you, wanting to know where you had been taken and what was wrong. She's been informed of your injuries and that you have been taken to an Order Safe house that Madame Pomphrey is the Secret Keeper of."

"That's how I could get in," Draco said quietly and Andromeda nodded.

"Yes, dear. Now, your mother has to meet with the auror's, but she should be here by tomorrow morning to be with you." Draco went to nod but groaned in frustration when he couldn't move his neck. Andromeda patted his arm in sympathy.

"Um, Aunt Andy?" Draco started, his voice low. "Have you heard anything about Harry? I mean Potter?" Andromeda lowered her head so Draco couldn't see her grin before clearing her throat.

"Minerva said he collapsed after the Dark Lord. He was moved to St. Mungo's right away by Ms. Granger and they're currently running tests on him. That's all I know. I do hope he's all right; Harry and myself are the only people Baby Teddy have left. Now, why don't you take this potion and get some more rest, you still look exhausted. Madame Pomphrey should be here tonight to check on you."

"Okay, Aunt Andy," Draco said quietly, letting her tip his head back so he could drink. "Thank you."

"Sleep tight, my dear," She whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Harry let his head fall back with a heavy sigh. He absently chewed on the mouth guard the healer had given him and tried not to think about the pounding behind his eyes. The healer had informed him that when the horcrux inside of him had been destroyed, the backlash had left him with a severe brain injury. The injury to his brain was similar to if he had hit his head hard and that explained the fact he had had 7 seizures in about 8 hours. On the last one, about an hour previously, Harry had bit his tongue hard causing it to bleed for quite a while. He could already recognize the feeling of one coming on, but the healer had told him he probably wouldn't be able to tell once he fell asleep so they had given him the mouth guard to keep him from biting his tongue again.<p>

He was bored, which sounded ridiculous in his mind considering he had just defeated the darkest wizard known to man. But Ron and Hermione had left to help with clean up at Hogwarts along with the rest of the Weasley's and anyone else Harry would want to talk to was dead. The healer's had agreed that it was better to give him a private room away from everyone else and Harry didn't argue. He sighed again, rolling his eyes in frustration as he tried to move further down into the bed without disrupting the wires they had attached to him. He was tired but he was afraid to sleep; hungry but afraid to eat. He was passing the hours staring wistfully at the clock that seemed to not be moving.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, causing Harry to jump. Ginny appeared, looking as beautiful as ever. Sadly, Harry felt nothing for her besides the love he would feel for a sister. She grinned at him, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she shut the door softly behind her. Harry sat up slowly, slipping the mouth guard out of his mouth.

"Hey, you," Ginny said as she sank into a chair next to her. She was freshly bathed and her clothes changed, but Harry could still see the crusted blood under her nails. "I had to sneak in. They're only letting Poppy, McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron into see you. But the nurse working the desk was a Gryffindor a couple years ahead of me so she let me in."

"Uh, that's good," Harry said softly.

"How do you feel? I'm so proud of you! I always knew you could do it; I never gave up on you."

"I've felt better," Harry said honestly, running a tired hand over his face. "And…thanks. It means a lot."

"Now that he's gone and we're not all in danger…maybe we could…." Ginny trailed off and Harry swallowed thickly. He had hoped he would have longer to prepare what to say to her as to why they couldn't be together. He closed his eyes as the pounding in his head increased.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, Ginny," He final said, and she grinned as she moved to the edge of her seat. "Please don't be mad at me. But…I'm gay."

Ginny was quiet for a few moments, her jaw hanging slack as she stared at Harry. The pain in Harry's head was getting almost too much for him to handle and he was pretty sure he could feel another seizure coming on.

"I…Oh," Ginny finally said. She swallowed thickly again, biting her lower lip. "You know, this explains so much."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, totally shocked at how well she was taking this.

"Well there was last year when you were obsessed with Malfoy. And in your fourth year it was Cedric. Before then it was Oliver Wood. With Cedric and Oliver I always thought it was you idolizing them but it makes a lot more sense now." Harry bit his lip, not wanting to admit she was right. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned, laying his head back. "Not that he'll ever talk to me again seeing as I dropped him, snapped his spinal cord and now he's paralyzed from the waist down. No big deal." Ginny smiled sadly at him as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do." Before he could answer Harry held up a finger and quickly shoved the mouth guard into his mouth. "Harry?" Ginny asked quietly and Harry shook his head as he closed his eyes, his breathing heavy.

His back arched off the bed as his eye rolled back in his head. He thrashed around, his grip going slack in Ginny's hand. Ginny pushed the call button on his bed, screaming for help. Healer's came running into the room, moving to pin the Savior of the Wizarding World down as the seizure took over his body. Ginny moved back so she was up against the wall, her eyes filled with tears. Finally Harry's body stilled, his breathing heavy. The healer flashed his illuminated wand tip into Harry's eye's, watching for reaction.

Harry had never felt so exhausted in his life. The trauma from the battle, coming out to his ex-girlfriend, and now his eighth seizure in eight hours was finally catching up with him and he couldn't be bothered to keep his eyes open. He vaguely heard the healer tell Ginny that she had to go. The last thing he remembered was her warm lips on his forehead and her soft voice in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry Potter. You always remember that."

* * *

><p>"This might be a little uncomfortable for you, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey said as she pulled the heavy quilt off his body. Draco bit his lip as he blushed. She said a spell to clean him up and moved the pan out from under him. "What I'm going to do is put you under a spell that will allow your body to be able to feel its need to complete bodily functions. The spell will last for some time, it will only need to be replaced once a year."<p>

"Will it hurt?" Draco asked, swallowing thickly.

"It shouldn't hurt; it just might feel a bit uncomfortable." Draco closed he eyes as she pointed her wand at his lower abdomen. She moved her wand in a zig-zag motion, speaking low so Draco couldn't hear her. He gasped as a cold, tingling sensation seemed to run through his intestines, followed shortly by a slightly burning sensation. With one last jab she was finished and Draco was left panting. She nodded, seeming satisfied with her work before moving on to check his spine.

"Everything seems to be healing nicely, Draco. In about a month I should be able to take the body bind off completely and get you fit for a wheelchair. Have you had much pain?"

"My lower back…I'm assuming that's where my spinal cord was severed, right?" The nurse nodded as she stretched his legs and moved him around to keep him from getting bed sores. "Well it kind of burns there. And sometimes it's a sharp pounding. Aunt Andy's been giving me pain potions, though."

"We have to be careful with that, dear. We don't want you get addicted to them. I'm going to have her start cutting back on what she's been giving you. The pain shouldn't last much longer now that your spinal cord has been fused and everything's starting to heal. I'm also going to show your aunt how to do several stretches with you so your legs don't get so sore. I've showed her several spells that will help get you cleaned up since we can't really get you to the shower yet. I've also showed her a spell to get you sitting up carefully while eating and maybe a few extra times to keep you comfortable. Do you have any questions?"

Draco thought for a moment, trying to decide what was more important: Harry or his mother. He took a deep breath before answering. "Actually, I have two…"

"Go on," Madame Pomphrey said, lowering herself tiredly into the chair next to his bed.

"When will my mother be here?" Poppy smiled sadly at him.

"She should be here late tomorrow night. They are interviewing her now and deciding where she will go from there. Your mother was never marked, nor did she ever kill or torture anyone. She was merely a witness which should keep her out of Azkaban." Draco bit his lip, thankfully for that. "And your second question, Draco?"

"Is…is Potter okay? Aunt Andy said he collapsed and I just wanted to know if he was…."

Poppy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I shouldn't be telling you this…But the healers are currently running tests on him. There was quite some backlash when he killed You-Know-Who and it's left some trauma to his brain which is causing seizures. They all know what they're doing there so as soon as they figure out what to do about the seizures he should be fine."

Draco bit his lip, shutting his eyes to hide the tears that had welled up in them. He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes shut. "Can you let him know that I'd like to see him when they release him…It's important."

"Of course, my dear. Now get some sleep. You've got a long road ahead of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I hope you liked it. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet: Chapter 3<strong>

Harry rolled his eyes as the head Healer on his case ran another set of tests, the results being recorded by a floating quill and parchment. The doctor regularly sighed and made tisking sounds, his brow furrowed in question. Harry didn't argue; he merely moved as the man asked, turning this way and that and holding as still as possible. Finally the doctor, Healer Jones, motioned that Harry could get back into his bed as the man pulled the roll of parchment to him.

"Well?" Harry asked after a few moments, scratching his head slightly. It had been a week since he had defeated the Dark Lord and he hadn't had a seizure in about four days. He had been stuck using scourgify to clean himself up and he would kill for a real shower. Healer Jones sighed again, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"As far as I can tell, Mr. Potter," Healer Jones' started, letting the roll of parchment fall into his lap. "As far as I can tell there's nothing wrong. There aren't many noticeable abnormalities and you haven't had any seizures for days. I am a bit concerned about the slight swelling around were the horcrux was destroyed, but there haven't been any symptoms yet. If anything you might find a bit of a change in your personality."

"So can I leave now?" Harry asked, catching himself before he almost asked to go 'home.' He wasn't really sure if he even had a home now. Healer Jones bit his lip as he scanned the chart again before nodding.

"I see no reason to keep you any longer, Mr. Potter. I will be in touch with Professor McGonagall, she will be in charge of your discharge and getting you set up in your new residence. She should be here soon to take you away.

"Thank Merlin," Harry mumbled, sitting up. "Can I take a shower?" Healer Jones nodded and gestured Harry to follow him.

"While you're still under our care I must ask you to wear this," the Healer said, showing Harry the tether. "So that way if something should happen and you fall we'll be alerted right away." Harry sighed and nodded, crossing his arms impatiently as the doctor showed him where towels and soup were kept.

Once the doctor finally left Harry quickly stripped out of his hospital gown and slipped the tether around his wrist. He stood under the hot water, letting it wash over him and soothe is aching joints. He had never appreciated a shower so much in his life, even after his extended camping trip through the year. He washed his hair twice, so glad that they hadn't had to shave his head to check his brain. He stood under the blast of warm water until it turned cold. Finally with a shiver Harry stepped out of the stall, slipping the tether off his wrist and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Harry was absently rubbing another towel trough his hair as he walked into his room. He stopped short, gripping the towel around his waist as it started to fall, his eyes wide.

"Really, Mr. Potter, after all these years in the hospital wing I've seen you naked more than once," Poppy drawled from her chair where she was reading through his discharge papers. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair.

"Harry, dear, I take it you're feeling much better?" She asked, her eyes tracing his face.

"Yes ma'am. But I doubt they would have released me if I wasn't."

"Yes, well, we must be moving on." She reached behind her and handing Harry a package of clothes. "Get changed, we have a slight discussion and then we will be on our way." Harry sighed and took the package, back stepping into the bathroom. He pulled on the warm sweatpants and hoodie and slipped on the light pair of socks and tennis shoes she had brought him. He stood in front of the mirror and pushed his glasses up his nose. With a last sigh he left the bathroom.

"Well, you look much better indeed, Harry," Minerva said, giving him a once over. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up as he ducked his head.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall."

"Now, as for business; obviously the ministry wants to talk to you. However since you've been ill we've been able to hold them off. They've given you another week to recover but then you'll have to talk to them. But don't worry, Potter, we'll discuss it before they time comes. Now as to where to take you. As you know, Sirius left his house to you. We've been able to clean it out and secure it. There is no way anyone we don't want in there can get in there."

"I don't want to go to Sirius'!" Harry exclaimed, causing both women to stare at him in worry. "Sorry…I just don't think I can go back there…" Poppy and Minerva shared a look but nodded their heads.

"There's also the Burrow…" She paused at Harry's sharp intake of breath. "Also there's Andromeda's."

"That's where baby Teddy is, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I must warn you, Draco is there, also," Poppy said, her voice low.

"Oh…He probably hates me…" Harry was beginning to panic. He was sure Draco wanted nothing to do with him and he was going to have to go to Sirius' just to flee from his overbearing best friends.

"Actually, the opposite," Poppy said, packing Harry's chart into her bag. "He's been asking about you almost as much as he asked for his mother. He told me to inform you he'd like to speak to you once you've been released." Harry bit his lip, looking as his hands in his lap.

"Then I want to go to Andromeda's…" He said quietly. Poppy nodded and shoved a small slip of paper in his face. He quickly red the address before the paper disappeared.

"Here Potter," Minerva said, shoving a comb into his hand. She kept an arm wrapped tight around his elbow as she and Poppy also placed a finger on the comb. "Hold on, dear," she whispered in Harry's ear as he closed his eyes. Although he felt much better than he had a few days ago, he wasn't sure he could handle portkeying right now. He clenched his jaw shut as he felt the hook behind his navel. It was only the tight McGonagall had on him that kept him upright when they hit the ground. He kept his eyes shut as he swayed slightly.

"Welcome to 3838 Hargrove Pike, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, letting her bag fall onto the table. "Now, even though Healer Jones has declared you well enough to be released from St. Mungo's, you still look like death. Why don't we get you settled into your room upstairs." With that Poppy turned and headed up the stairs.

"Always full of tact, that woman," a voice said from behind Harry, causing him to jump. He turned to see Andromeda Tonks standing there, holding baby Teddy in her arms.

"Meda…" Harry said, his voice cracking as he watching his godson's hair change from brown to green to match his eyes.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Harry. I was so worried!" As she approached him, she tried to pass off the baby to Harry. After a moment's hesitation he shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to…" Harry said, laughing bitterly. "It's just Poppy's kind of right; I'm not too steady on my feet and I'm kind of tired. I don't want to accidently drop him…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Andromeda said with a smile but nodded her understanding. "Why don't you follow me and I'll get you settled."

"Is Draco okay?" Harry asked quietly as he followed her up the stairs. He paused outside a door as Andromeda placed Teddy into his bed. She placed a kiss on the baby's forehead before leaving the room. She motioned down the hall to a room three doors down.

"Draco's fine. His mother, my sister, is with him now trying to work things out. He's not allowed out of bed yet, but in another two weeks Poppy said that they can take the body bind off of him get him fitted with a wheelchair." Harry licked his lops, chewing on his cheek slightly.

"He probably hates me…" Harry trailed off. "I mean, I'm the reason he'll never walk again…"

"Don't think like that!" Andromeda cried, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "You saved his life, Harry. He could have just as easily been dead. You have also kept his mother safe." Harry ducked his head, remembering the one conversation he had had with a ministry official. He had been persistent that Narcissa Malfoy was to be released to her sister care and that she was not to be punished for her husband's bad deeds. "Here's your room, Harry. Get some rest and you can talk to Draco after dinner."

Harry nodded his head before entering the room. He smiled slightly when he saw his trunk has already been unpacked and his parent's photo album was on the bedside table. He closed his eyes against the pounding in his head , knowing things were just getting started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I hope you like it. I've already started the next chapter so it should be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet: Chapter 4<strong>

Draco colored absentmindedly on a piece of paper as his mother watched him with a worried look. Narcissa had been quiet and withdrawn since she had showed up a week before, but she always paid special attention to her son. Draco bit his lip when he realized he had once again been drawing a lightning bolt and let the pen drop out of his hand. Finally he looked up.

"What are we going to do now, mother?" He asked quietly, frowning when Narcissa jumped in surprise.

"I…I'm not sure, dear," she whispered, taking his hand. She had been hesitant to touch him due to his injuries. Andromeda had assured her many times that Draco was fine and healing and that it would take her rolling him out of the bed to hurt him, but Narcissa still tended to sit back from the bed.

"Are we going to stay with Andromeda?" Draco asked, trying to get his mother to keep talking. Narcissa bit her lip before nodding.

"For as long as she'll keep us… We have no other place to go, Draco. The ministry has taken over our accounts at Gringotts and the last of the Black gold was left to my sister and Teddy. Or…" she trailed off, her eyes flicking to the doorway.

"Or who, mother?" Draco asked, his eyes straining to see since he still couldn't move his neck.

"Whatever Sirius had was left to…to Harry Potter." They were both quiet for a bit, Draco trying to think of how to comfort his mother.

"Well, I'm sure Aunt Andy would be okay with us staying here until I get back on my feet!" He flinched. "Well, figuratively getting back on my feet." He stared at his useless legs in distain as his mother started crying again. "Mother, it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out. We always have before."

"I always wanted so much more for you, Draco," Narcissa whispered, turning her head away from her son's ice blue eyes as she squeezed his hand. "I never wanted you to join him. I had hoped your father would be out, away from these horrible people far before you were old enough to join. I never wanted this for you, my love."

"I know, mother," Draco whispered, growling in frustration for not being able to get up and comfort his mother. Instead, he gripped her hand tightly in both of his and tried to convey as much love in his eyes as possible. "I know you didn't, and I know you did everything in your power to protect me. But now it's my turn. We're going to figure out what to do and we'll be okay because we're Blacks and that's what we do best." Narcissa bit her lip, nodding her head as she wiped away her tears.

"I love you, Draco, don't you ever forget that," she whispered as she brushed the blonder hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the ceiling above him, trying to convince his racing mind that it still needed sleep. It was late, that he could tell, and the house was silent. The dim light in from the hallway had long since gone out, and even baby Teddy hadn't cried lately. He headache had finally stopped but his joints ached in a way that he was sure was begging for sleep. With a sigh, he sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He made a note to ask Andromeda or someone to cut if for him soon since it was getting a bit ridiculous. With a groan Harry rose to his feet and popped his shoulders. He opened his door and walked into the hallway, hoping someone was up.<p>

He wasn't sure what made him stop outside Draco's door. He stood with his forehead resting against the cool wood, much as he had with the Room of Requirements. With a last deep breath he knocked softly on the door, figuring it would be in vain.

"Come in," a quiet voice on the other side called, causing Harry to gasp in surprise. He cleared his throat and opened the door just enough to slip in.

"Um, hi…" Harry said quietly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He slowly crossed the room and lowered himself into a chair, hissing as his hips popped in protest.

"You sound like an old man, Potter," Draco whispered, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Harry let out a small laugh as he slouched down in the chair.

"At this point, I feel like an old man. Um, how are you?" Draco snorted, rolling his eyes slightly before the ice blue spheres landed back on Harry.

"I've been better. You wouldn't believe how stiff you could get not being able to move for a month. It's rather uncomfortable." Harry bit his lip, letting his head fall so his eyes were trained on his hands. Throughout the war that had been so many people hurt or killed for him. There had been so many people that he himself had hurt, Draco being one of them. He had always felt guilty about how thing had to be, had always tried to argue that it was for the greater good. But now he couldn't shake the feeling that he had ruined another person's life. A person who hadn't had much in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, ashamed of the sob that escaped his throat. "I'm so, so sorry Draco." And then he was crying harder than he'd ever cried before. "I didn't mean to let you go! I tried to hold on for as long as I could! You must hate now and I can't blame you. I'm so, so sorry."

Draco watched with wide eyes as Harry curled in on himself at the chair next to his bed. His green eyes were red from crying and his too thin body shook with sobs. Draco cursed the body bide again as he tried in vain to reach out to Harry.

"Harry, it's okay," Draco whispered, sighing when he realized Harry couldn't hear him over his crying. "Harry. Harry! **Potter!**"

Harry let out a chocked gasp as he sucked in a deep breath and stopped his sobbing. He gasped a couple more times, still looking at his hands. He finally looked up when Draco had managed to stretch his arm out far enough to touch Harry's knee.

"Look at me," Draco whispered, and Harry couldn't stop himself from clinching his eyes shut as he thought of Snape, dying alone in the boat house but not before he let Harry know his darkest secrets. "Harry, please, just look at me," Draco whispered again. With a shuttering breath Harry looked up.

"I don't blame you," Draco said, dragging out his words to prove his point. Harry smothered another sob as Draco squeezed his knee. "I could just as easily be dead and you saved me." Harry shook his head frantically.

"No I didn't! I've forced you into being in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. How is that saving you?" Draco smiled sadly.

"I'd rather be in a wheelchair than be dead, Harry. I'm out…even if some other Death Eater decides to take over the ranks, they'd never take me back like this. Mother and I are out and safe. True we don't have everything put together yet, but being a little unsure and poor is better than being dead or stuck with the Death Eaters any day. Don't blame yourself. I think you've got enough guilt on your shoulders without adding me there too."

Both boys were quiet for a long time. Harry continued to wrap his arms around himself tightly as his whole body shook. Draco watched him with sad eyes, not for the first time admiring how attractive the boy who lived was. Even after six months on the run, a few days of being held captive, a horrendous battle where he was forced to defeat the Dark Lord, and a week in the hospital suffering from multiple seizures, Harry Potter had never looked more beautiful to Draco Malfoy. It was easy to tell he was tired and fighting to stay awake. Draco had always admired how strong Harry had been and it was odd to see this rock just break down for once. Biting his lip, Draco pulled back his blanket.

"Come here," he whispered, gesturing to the bed when Harry looked up. Harry looked up with wide eyes. This was something he had always dreamed about the past few years; crawling in bed with Draco Malfoy. Of course this wasn't exactly how he expected things to happen. He definitely never expected Draco to be paralyzed and Harry didn't expect to be crying like a little girl. But it was some kind of affection and he'd take something over nothing.

Harry stood on shay legs, his knees popping as he stood. He wobbled slightly as he took the two steps to the bed and crawled in.

"I don't want to hurt you more," he whispered as he perched on the edge of the bed. Draco bit his lip trying to figure out how they were going to do this.

"You just have to move me over a bit so you'll fit," he finally said logically. Harry sighed as carefully pushed Draco over a bit and rearranged him on the pillow.

"Like this?" Harry asked as he curled up next to Draco, his head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Just like this," Draco whispered, wrapping his arm awkwardly around Harry. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of potions and cleaning spells that seemed to ooze from Draco's clothes. He absently drew shapes on Draco's stomach with his fingers as Draco stared out the window.

"I've wanted to do this forever," Harry whispered just as he was falling asleep. Draco looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Me too, Scarehead," he whispered back as he, too, fell asleep. Harry was gone when he woke up.

* * *

><p>"So what do I need to say to them?" Harry asked Minerva a few days later as he sipped at his tea. "Do I talk about the horcruxes? Or do I just tell them that it was our wands. I mean, I don't know what happened to the Elder Wand when I passed out. I had hoped to destroy it but obviously I didn't have time…"<p>

"I found the wand and had it destroyed, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said quietly, looking up from the Daily Prophet. Harry hadn't been able to force himself to read the paper yet.

"Oh. Good. Um, yeah, so what do I say?" He fidgeted slightly, finally sitting on his hands to keep him from tapping his fingers on the table. He had already been yelled at twice for doing so.

"Keep the horcruxes to yourself," She said, taking a sip of her tea. Harry nodded in agreement, waiting for more. "Other than that, tell the truth. Tell them that your wands were brothers and that's why it had to be you. As for your camping trip, make something up about needing more practice and that's why you went away for six months. Give them what they want but keep enough to yourself to be mysterious. I'm sure you'll be fine." With that Minerva stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. He was so stressed about his meeting with the ministry that he repeatedly kept giving himself headaches. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, threw back the rest of his tea and shakily got to his feet. He climbed up the stairs, pausing when he heard voices.<p>

"We don't have any other choice, mother!" Draco hissed, and Harry took another step back down the stairs to keep hidden. "Father pissed away our money and what's left the ministry has! I don't know if you know this or not but I'm crippled. And that's going to take a bit of money to deal with that we don't have. And if I can't ask him, then we have no one else to ask!"

"I'll get a job. I'll work something out. Don't stoop as low as to rely on him to save you know, Draco!" Narcissa hissed back.

"And where are they going to hire the wife of a Death Eater, huh? What skills do you have that are going to make you so special that someone will hire you even though they know who you are, what this family has done?" Harry heard something shatter against the wall and he wondered who had thrown the glass. "I'm not going to be the cripple kid living in the streets because you're too proud to ask for help!"

Harry flinched when he heard the slap, knowing Draco had pushed his mother too far. He took two more steps down before walking back up as Narcissa came flying out of her sons room. She glared at him as the stormed past, never saying a word. With a deep breath, Harry finished climbing the stairs and paused at Draco's doorway before knocking.

"Who is it?" Draco called quietly and Harry could tell he was crying.

"Scarhead," He called back and he heard Draco snort.

"Come in."

Years ago, when they were first or second years, Harry would have loved to see Draco put in his place by his mother. He would have loved to see maybe even a fraction of what he went through at the Dursley's happen to Draco. But now, looking at the already broken boy on the bed, his heart broke. Draco's usually pale skin was almost translucent and the big red handprint on his right cheek stood out clearly.

"It doesn't normally hurt when she slaps me," Draco whispered, quietly, his hand moving to handprint on his face. "I mean, as long as I move my head with the slap and don't just stand there and take it. But since I can't move my neck until next week, I kind of had to sit here and take it."

Harry sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and took Draco's hand.

"I mean, she's right. I was raised to be proud and stand up for myself and to never rely on anyone else. But I can't do it on my own now and I don't think she realizes that. She's already been through so much, I don't want to keep pushing her…" Draco sniffled as he adverted his eyes.

"But haven't you been through too much, too," Harry said, giving Draco a sad smile. "She's supposed to be the adult in this situation. She's supposed to take care of you. She can't just slap you and run away every time something goes wrong. You're much too pretty for red cheeks all the time."

"I could ask the same of you," Draco said, causing Harry to look up in question. "You're just a kid yourself. Who's been looking after you? Who's been taking care of you? Mainly they were just raising you like a pig going to slaughter. You deserved better than that."

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, clearing his throat to hid the crack in his voice. "The witches and wizards were far nicer than the muggles I lived with. At least the witches and wizards didn't slap me around, withhold food, and force me to do manual labor even when I was too sick to do so. There was prophecy about me before I was even born, Draco. This was what I was here for. I saved a ton of lives, and ruined some in the process. To be perfectly honest, I never expected to survive the war, so now I have no idea what to do with my time." The two boys sat in silence for a long time, neither looking the other in the eye.

"I'm glad you survived…" Draco finally whispered. Harry smiled but didn't comment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope this will hold you over for a little bit. Classes start back up tomorrow-boo! I hope you liked it and please review. _


End file.
